Sakura Li
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Syaoran misses Sakura and can't stand it. Will someone persuade him to go back? If he does go... will Sakura hate him? And will they ever be on time for school?!?! Plz R&R!!!
1. If You Could See Me Now

"If You Could See Me Now"  
  
/Here they come. Every night the same. Silent stars. Light from a distant flame. Just like the memories of you. That I hold inside. I see your touch. But all the warmth has died./  
  
Li Syaoran sighed and set his sword down. He had been trying to train for the past two hours, but it was no use. For three years now, the sixteen year old boy had been separated from the girl he loved because Li Mei Ling, his cousin and fiancé, had gotten ill and he was called back to help take care of her. Even after she got better, Yelan, Syaoran's mother, wanted him to stay in China and train. She didn't allow him to call or write Sakura, and made him go to an all boys private school, fearing he might go soft otherwise, and that was not an option for any male Li Clan member. Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows together angrily and picked his sword up again, madly jabbing it at his practice target. Why? Why wouldn't his mother just let him stay in Japan? He didn't want to be a Li, or marry Mei Ling, or become the head of the Li Clan, or anything. He just wanted to go back to Japan and stay forever with Kinomoto Sakura. Syaoran wiped the sweat from his forehead and threw his sword across the room.  
  
/Empty rooms. Crowded by the past. Time is my enemy. Days keep moving faster. But the nights alone can be. An eternity. That never heals the scars. Of foolish pride./  
  
Yelan sighed as she watched Syaoran through the glass. He just hadn't been concentrating the way he used to since he went to Japan. Had something happened to him there to make him this way? He seemed angrier lately. Aiming it all at Yelan and Mei Ling, but usually polite to his sisters and everyone else. Perhaps. She should send Syaoran back to Japan? No. He was next in line to be Master of the Li Clan. He had to stay and marry Mei Ling. Yelan shook her head. "Xiao Lang." She said to Syaoran as he walked out of the training room, throwing his sword on the sofa. "Nan-what?" He asked, frowning at her. "What is wrong, Xiao Lang?" She sat down on another sofa, motioning for him to sit next to her. He reluctantly took the place next to Yelan and replied simply, "Nothing mother." Yelan narrowed her eyes at her son. "Why do you seem so angry all the time? At Mei Ling and I? We want nothing more of you than we did before you went to Japan, my Xiao Lang." Syaoran scowled. "Exactly! I don't want to be a part of it any longer! I want to stay in Japan. That's where all of my frie-" Syaoran was cut of by a high pitched female voice. "Oh, Syaoran! Guess what?! Tomoko and Takeo are spending the night." Syaoran's bouncy black haired cousin cried. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I don't want them to. Keep them away from me." He responded, getting up and stalking out of the room.  
  
/If only you could see me now. Goodbye is not so easy now. The freedom I walked away to gain. Is nothing but these chains. That you alone can break. And you would free me now. Your heart would come undone. Just looking at me once. And my love would bring you back. If only you could see me now./  
  
Tomoko and Takeo were fraternal twins. Takeo went to Syaoran's all boys school, and Tomoko went to Mei Ling's all girls school. Syaoran despised them both, but Takeo persisted in attempts to be Syaoran's friend, and he used Tomoko and Mei Ling as an excuse to bug him outside of school as well.  
  
/Here I am. Stranger to a smile. Trying to fight the tears. Missing by a mile. I'm not the one who laughed at you. On that yesterday. When you warned me not to throw your love away./  
  
"Syaoran! Why do you want us to leave you alone? I didn't come for your fiancé and my sister! I wanted to talk to you, man!" Takeo yelled, following Syaoran down the hallway. Syaoran scowled again and began running outside, but Takeo only sped up as well, and finally, caught up to him. "Hey, buddy! What's wrong? Mad 'cause of Mei Ling?" He asked, knowing Mei Ling was the last girl on earth Syaoran wanted to be near. Syaoran sighed. "Why won't you leave me alone?" Takeo shrugged and replied, "Just talk to me for awhile, and I'll go play Mei Ling's video games the rest of the night, I promise." He winked at the irritated boy. Syaoran sighed a little more deeply and responded, "I guess you could say it's Mei Ling. And my mother."  
  
/ If only you could see me now. Goodbye is not so easy now. The freedom I walked away to gain. Is nothing but these chains. That you alone can break. And you would free me now. Your heart would come undone. Just looking at me once. And my love would bring you back. If only you could see me now./  
  
Takeo gave Syaoran a questionable look that said, 'Huh?' Syaoran turned red. "Takeo, remember when I transferred to Japan for two years?"-Takeo nodded-"Well, I did it to capture the Clow Cards. You know about those, right?"-Takeo nodded again-"Well, there was a girl in Japan who had captured some of the Cards before I got there. Her name was Kinomoto Sakura. She had brunette hair, and emerald coloured eyes, and was very athletic, and she." Takeo cut him off with a huge grin and some stifled laughter. "What's so funny?" Syaoran demanded, glaring at the other boy. Takeo smiled. "Let me guess the rest of the story. okay? You fell in love with Miss Sakura, and she loved you, then you came back when Mei Ling was sick, your mother wouldn't let you return, and now you're mad at both Mei Ling, for living and keeping you away from Sakura, and your mother for not letting you return to her. Am I right?" Syaoran's eyes got wide. "Bingo." He whispered.  
  
/Like the lonely moon. You see above. That sails the dark alone. Forever. I have no light of my own. Other than the love we've known. So long ago. Together./  
  
Takeo beamed. "Well, this is easy! We'll go get on your laptop, hack into the Tomoeda school files and find out what school she's going to, you'll pretend you are going on vacation to Japan with me, we'll enroll, and you'll get your girl. Of course, conveniently, we'll never return to China." Takeo explained. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "Uh huh, as if. How are we going to get airplane tickets? And wouldn't your parents be upset if you never return? I would get disowned, but that doesn't matter to me." He told Takeo. Takeo closed his eyes, still smiling. "Syaoran, my parents live in Japan. My aunt sent me to China for schooling but my parents wanted me to stay. They just happen to live in Tomoeda like your Sakura." Syaoran's eyes grew wide once again. "So, agreed? Takeo asked, extending his hand. Syaoran stared at Takeo's hand for a moment, then took it. "Agreed." He said.  
  
/If you could feel me now. Your heart would come undone. If you could touch me once. I know love will bring you back. If only you could see me now./  
  
The whole plane ride to Tomoeda, Syaoran didn't speak. Takeo began to get worried that he was changing his mind about it or regretting leaving. "Syaoran? You alright, man?" He asked. Syaoran nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just worried. Sakura might be mad." He explained. Takeo rolled his eyes. "Nah. If she loves you like you love her, she'll be very glad to see you." He reassured the worried Chinese boy. Syaoran shrugged. "That's another thing. She never told me straightforward that she loved me because I had to leave about three days after I finally told her that I loved her." He replied. Takeo sat in thought a moment then said, "Well, you've got nothing to lose. It's either you give your Sakura a chance or."-Takeo shuddered-"Marry Mei Ling." Syaoran swallowed also and shook his head. "I'm gonna go see Sakura." 


	2. A Little Bit Of Love

"Little Bit Of Love"  
  
/Look at you baby. The picture of a broken man. Your confidence is shaken. The world caved in on you again. But I know what to do to ease the pain. And bring you back to life again./  
  
Syaoran swallowed as he lifted his finger to Sakura's doorbell. "Calm down man." Takeo said, nudging him in the ribs and giving him a wink. Syaoran nodded nervously and finally pushed the bell. "Tomoyo-chan, I told you already, I don't want to go to th-" A brunette girl Syaoran's age yelled as she opened the door, then stopped, seeing it wasn't her friend Tomoyo at the door. "Konnichiwa. Sakura." Syaoran said, staring at her. "Who. are you.? Syaoran. Syaoran-kun?" She asked, looking at him in confusion. Takeo watched the scene in amusement, struggling to keep himself from flirting with the hottie Syaoran maimed his Sakura. Syaoran nodded nervously at the girl. "Konnichiwa, Sakura. You're not. mad at me. are you?" He questioned her. Sakura shook her head, still shocked and threw her arms around the Chinese boy. "Syaoran-kun! I've missed you. You left without saying goodbye to me. or writing or calling or anything. And I never had a chance to respond to you." She blushed and whispered in Syaoran's ear. "I don't know if you still do but. aishiteru." Syaoran let go of her and smiled. "Aishiteru ni, Sakura-chan." Sakura beamed at Syaoran and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Oh, how rude of me!" She cried suddenly, "Syaoran-kun, come in. Bring your friend too." Syaoran and Takeo followed the happy girl into her living room.  
  
/A little bit of love. Can go a long way sometimes. A little bit of love. Is really all you need. When life gets tough you need. A little bit of love sometimes./  
  
"So, who is your friend, Syaoran-chan?" Sakura asked as she brought a tray of tea out from the kitchen. Syaoran replied, "This is Feilan Takeo. His parents live here in Tomoeda, so he helped me get away from my Clan." Sakura cocked her eyebrows. "You weren't supposed to ever come back then?" She questioned, perceiving this from the way Syaoran said, 'Get away from my Clan'. Syaoran and Takeo exchanged glances, then Syaoran responded, "Well. not exactly." Sakura gave him a questionable look and Takeo suddenly stood up. "Oh, Syaoran, I'll talk to you later man. And Sakura, nice to meet you babe, but I wanna go see my Okaa-san and Otou-san. See 'ya!" He yelled, leaving.  
  
/Oh baby, hold me. Let all that anger disappear. A little smile is showing. Something's catching fire here. And when the morning comes you'll be as good as new. You'll take this night that we've shared with you./  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared after Takeo a moment, then Sakura turned back to Syaoran, and gave him a look that said, 'Explain. Now.' Syaoran sighed. "Sakura-chan, the reason I never called you or wrote or e-mailed you was because my mother refused to let me. She thought I was going soft in Japan so after Mei Ling got better she made me stay and even go to an all boy's school. Gomen nasai Sakura-chan but this was the only way I'd ever be able to see you again." He said, suddenly pulling the Card Mistress into an embrace. Sakura returned the hug and kissed his cheek. "But. if you get caught. Won't you be disowned from the Li Clan? They might forbid you to use your powers!" Sakura cried, alarmed. Syaoran gave her a strange smile. "They may disown me, but the power of my Card Mistress is far greater than the power of my mother." He told her. Sakura grinned and hugged Syaoran. "You know, you could've snuck me e-mails or calls or letters or something and I would've pretended to be Yamazaki-chan." Syaoran shrugged then began asking Sakura about everything that had been going on since he left. "How's Takashi-san?" "Yamazaki-chan's in a bunch of my classes and he still tells those stupid stories of his that make Chiharu-chan so mad." "Takashi-san no baka. Did he and Chiharu-san finally start dating?" "Hai. A long time ago, actually." "How's Tomoyo-san?" "She's okay. She still insists on taping me and making me wear strange things, but after you left, she took my pink kitty costume and hid it." "Huh? Why?" "Because. that was the outfit I met you in and"-Sakura blushed slightly- "Tomoyo-chan and the others figured anything reminding me of you would make me sad." Syaoran smiled. "So I take it you haven't been well?" He inferred. "Hai. correct. I've kinda. not been myself. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" She asked, leaning her head onto Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran put his arm around her shoulder. "I suppose we could leave it at that but I don't think you can trust the others like that." He told Sakura. She smiled and closed her eyes. "It's getting kinda late Syaoran-kun and Otou-san is gone on a business meeting and Onii-chan and Yuki-chan are spending the weekend in Tokyo, so you can stay here. Alright?" Syaoran kissed Sakura on the cheek and whispered, "Domo arigato, Sakura-chan."  
  
/A little bit of love. Can go a long way sometimes. A little bit of love. Is really all you need. When life gets tough you need. A little bit of love sometimes. A little bit of love. Can go a long way sometimes. A little bit of love. Is stronger than anything. Words ain't enough. You need. A little bit of love sometimes./  
  
Syaoran awoke to a man screaming, "KAIJU WHAT IS THAT GAKI DOING HERE?!?!?!" Syaoran got up and walked down from the guest room to the hallway where Sakura and Touya stood fighting. "He spent the night here because he just got back from China and hasn't gotten a place to stay yet!" Fujitaka was in between them, trying to break the fight up. "Touya-san, stop it! If Li-kun is going to stay here for awhile before he gets a place to stay, it's fine by me. Now you leave your sister and her boyfriend alone." Sakura and Touya both turned red; Sakura out of embarrassment and Touya out of anger. "Uh, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked suddenly, causing everyone to turn to him. "Syaoran-chan! Ohayo!" Sakura yelled, running and hugging him. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Syaoran replied, the looked at Fujitaka. "Uh, Kinomoto-san, if there's a problem I can stay at a hotel until my apartment is rented out." He said. Fujitaka shook his head. "Iie Li-kun, this is perfectly fine. If Touya-san gives you two trouble, tell me." He told Syaoran, smiling and going downstairs to make breakfast. (AN: If only every girl's daddy were that nice.)  
  
/You've done it before. You'll do it again. Get up off the floor. And jump right back in. Baby, baby I still believe in you. And we'll see this through. 'Cause true love is on our side./  
  
A week later, Syaoran had got his apartment, had successfully been disowned by his extremely angry mother, had engaged to Sakura, and was at the moment, on his way to school. "Syaoran-chan! Ohayo! Matte, Syaoran-chan!" Sakura cried from down the street. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Syaoran yelled, stopping and waiting for her. Sakura skated up to him and gave him a big hug. "We're going to be late." Syaoran said, looking at his watch suddenly. Sakura bit her lip. One more tardy for her and she would get an office referral. and same for Syaoran because he waited for her every morning. /A little bit of love. Can go a long way sometimes. A little bit of love. Is really all you need. When life gets tough you need. A little bit of love sometimes. A little bit of love. Can go a long way sometimes. A little bit of love. I Is really all you need. When life gets tough you need. A little bit of love sometimes./  
  
"Kinomoto-san! Li-san! Wait for me outside! You're both tardy again." Sasashi-sensei yelled when the pair entered the room. Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped and walked back outside. "Why are you two always late? And together! Gomen nasai, but you two will have to go to the office this time." Sasashi-sensei said. Syaoran shrugged and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as they began walking down the hall to the office. "Matte. Wait a second. I'll write you a pass since you two need to go for tardies and PDA (AN: public display of affection)." Sasashi suddenly said. Syaoran rolled his eyes as they waited for their slip. "Oh, well. It'll be no shock for Otou-san that I was late. again. You're lucky Syaoran-chan! You don't have anyone to get upset for referrals." Sakura complained as they came out of the office and were returning to class. Syaoran smiled when they reached the door and he planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead. "Don't worry. We're getting married next month, remember? Then you'll move in with me, and I won't care whether or not you're late." He told her. Sakura grinned and they proceeded into class.  
  
The End. 


End file.
